80's Movies with Kelsey and Ren
by TheWarlock'sBowtie
Summary: Kelsey decides to marathon 80's dance movies with Ren. Takes place in Tiger's Quest, post Ren/Li competition for Kelsey, pre Kishan in town.
1. Prologue

Ren sat in the Hummer, idling, while I rushed out the door of the building.

He opened the door for me and I climbed in.

I had let Li go a few days and we were blissful.

"Sorry, I'm late," I rushed, tossing my bag in the back and placing my books at my feet. "I was talking to my professor."

Ren began pulling out of lot. We were going to go to Silver Falls. I'd promised him I would take him to see it at night.

"It's fine," he said, he leaned over at a stop sign to peck my cheek.

He reached over to turn off the radio, which was playing softly, just as another song came on.

"Stop!" I said, "I love this song."

Bon Jovi's voice from _Living on a Prayer_ rang out through the car as I turned the volume up a bit.

"I just want to dance!" I laughed, shaking my body a bit in my seat.

Ren glanced at me incredulously before looking back at the road. "Yes, it has a beat, but this is dance music?"

I laughed. "Not anymore. This is 80's music. The best kind! Dancing from the eighties was also so much better than nowadays."

"Could you show me some later?" Ren grinned.

I snorted. "I'll tell you what: starting tomorrow, we'll have a dance movie marathon. One every night. Strictly 80s. I'll teach you a bit after each movie. Then maybe we'll move on to the horror that is both post and pre 80's dancing."

"Sounds good to me."


	2. Footloose

**FOOTLOOSE**

The next evening, I swung by Mike and Sarah's to pick the rest of my DVD collection. When I arrived home, Ren had already prepared everything for the movie.

He had pulled out some leftover cookies from the night before, made popcorn, and made a nest on the couch with pillows and blankets.

I kicked my shoes off at the door and popped the movie in.

"So tell me about this movie," Ren said before I pressed play.

"It's called _Footloose_. The main character is also called Ren, actually. I'm not telling you anymore."

I pressed play and the movie began. Ren grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on the couch. I curled into him.

"She's crazy," Ren murmured when Ariel hung between the two cars.

"How can they not allow dancing?!" he cried as soon as he understood the plot. "Dancing is almost an instinct!"

I chuckled. "Just watch the movie," I said.

By the time Ren McCormick got to his dance sequence in the abandoned factory, my Ren was enthralled. I couldn't help but move to the beat a little, and Ren grinned down at me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I glanced at him during the movie, watching him as much as the musical. I loved watching him. He always looked so fascinated when he learned new things; like each new thing was something to devote all of his attention to right at that moment.

And it's part of the reason I loved him.

McCormick was already planning his rebellious school dance, talking about it with the guys in the shower room. There were brief glimpses of men's butts in the background. I felt Ren squirm against me: he was uncomfortable. I chuckled.

_"Please join me in praying for their safety in their endeavors,_" the preacher was saying onscreen.

Smiles broke out on the character's faces, as did on Ren's.  
"Finally!" he said, once he settled back down.

"So cute," I whispered when we saw McCormick in his red suit for prom, struggling to get the door open for Ariel.

Ren sniffed.

"Oh, don't be jealous," I said, "He's only cute, you're gorgeous. Now quit sulking and watch the movie."

"Why is no one dancing?" Ren exclaimed when the scene cut to the prom.

"Just watch!" I swatted his arm.

The fight between McCormick and Chuck broke out on screen.

"Better dancers then they are fighter," Ren muttered. I made no response.

The final dance started we said nothing, just watching till the movie was over.

When it was, Ren reminded me of my promise to teach him a move. I groaned but stood, rolling up my sleeves.

Walking over to my record player, where it stood on a small table in the corner of the room.(**AN: I know Kelsey doesn't have a record player, or if she does, it's just not mentioned, but it's just so her, I had to add it in)**

I opened the drawer next to the record player, flipping through my mom's old records until I found the one of the _Footloose_ soundtrack.

I let it run and started teaching Ren some of the moves. We cleared a bit of a space, moving the couch back to give us room.

By the time he could do a full dance, it had been at least an hour. He danced it through, and I watched from the side.

I couldn't help but dance a little from where I stood.

Ren did pretty well impersonating the twisting legs and the turns. His sophisticated manner made seeing the dance moves on him strange.

By the time he was done, we were both sweaty and tired.

I started to head upstairs to shower and sleep, but he caught me around the waist, pulling me to him.

"I'm all sweaty," I protested.

"You're beautiful," he replied, resting his own perspiring forehead against mine. "And I love you."

He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me soft and slow before he shifted into his tiger form.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! I hd fun rewatching ****_Footloose_**** while I wrote this. I'm definitely going to write more for other movies and if anyone has any requests for 80's dance movies, be sure to review and let me know. **

**Tell me what you all thought!**

**-Sasha**


End file.
